Guilty as You
by solsethegreat
Summary: Kaori and Psymon wonder if they should take their relationship to the next level while other drama arises around the circuit. Sequal to Powder Blues.


GUITLY AS YOU

a sequal to Powder Blues

rating: R/M (for language and possible sexual situations)  
Author's intro: Wow... has it really been like... four years? Anyway, I haven't wrote many fics completely, since I have major ADD. But I did finish Powder Blues, and people didn't want that to be the end, so... In my spare time I thought I'd give you a treat. This one won't just be all About Kaori/Psymon though... I'll leave that at that. Also, if the format is off; please dont hate on me... getting used to writing on this computer...

A vague disclaimer is nobodies friend, but I do not own these characters (though I sorta own the very AU Kaori) but I do own the storyline. This is all for fun. :)

Chapter one: Kaori: Again and Again

The hotel was an old art deco building, decorated with lush reds and elaborate golds. High class alright. That was one of the many things Kaori loved about the circuit. New locations, fancy hotels, beautiful landscapes. Romantic, right? At least that's what she had hoped. Poor Psymon, he had been put through so much by her over the last year. They couldn't have a real relationship, not ever. Most people dated very openly, went to the movies and fancy french restaurants and held hands and kissed. Kaori and Psymon fought in public, raising verbal violence to a new level. Then at night, when the rest of the world slept, they had a passionate, torrid love affair. Every kiss was savored, every touch heightened. It was as if the secret made it... well... hotter.

But lately, Psymon had been a little more distant. He was tender still, loving, adorable in that psychotic punk rock kind of way. But still, Kaori couldn't help but feel that he was upset with her for something. Anything. She watched him sometimes, when he was across the snow, talking it up to some reporter, cursing and throwing a fit and flipping off the cameras. And every once in a while, he would look at her, just once. Not long as to raise suspicion. But just then, in that one second, there was hurt. Pain of some sort that she couldn't even describe. 

She laid in his arms on the balcony of her hotel room now, looking up at the stars. And she felt it then. The way he held her, that he was thinking about something that was bothering him. She gently caressed his arm, tracing the tips of her fingers across the different shapes and patterns of his tribal tattoos and listened to him breathe, listened to his heart beat. 

"What's wrong?" She asked after several moments of peaceful silence. She just had to know. She of course was met by a veiled expression of confusion, and a tight squeeze around her petite body. 

"What?" He asked, rubbing her arms. She looked up at him through her big brown eyes, giving him a small frown. 

"You've look like you've seen a puppy beat to death with a fluffy bunny..." She said, thinking about that statement. "Well, for you that would be amusing, but still what's up?"

"I don't know what you're..." He started to say until she put a finger to his lips. 

"Talk, now." She protested, then gave him her pout she was so good at. Oh how he buckled to that pout. 

"It's..." He looked down at her, sucking in his lip ring and chewing on it nervously. "It's just... what are we?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising herself up to meet his eyes. 

"I mean... Are we a couple? I feel like we should be. Are we? Because I need more of this... I can't keep hiding." Psymon looked off across the snow below, his eyes glistening with moisture in the moonlight.

"...You know we can't... I want to as well, but we just can't."

"And why not?" He asked, looking at her with big mournful eyes. 

"Psymon... there are a lot of things, a lot of people, a lot of money riding on our rivalry. If this gets out, we could be dropped from the circuit." She said, looking into his eyes. She felt the same way, but she had to be the sensible one. 

"Money? You're worried about money?" He seemed almost offended at the notion. "Let me tell you about something, dumplin'. You and I, we're two gigantic stars. Do you really think a scandal will bring us down. No! It would probably incite even more interest in the circuit. They would love us. We'd be like... the Brangelina of SSX." 

"Babe... I don't want to be famous for who I'm dating." She sighed.

"Me neither, but I can't stand not being able to touch you every second of every day. It just... it gets so hard sometimes." He touched her face gently. "Think about it?"

"I will. I promise..." She nodded. Then they kissed. And they kissed. And they kissed... and then they vacated to the bedroom for what Kaori so excitedly named 'Happy time'

Kaori was back to her old self on the slopes. Last year she was going through her whole 'I'm a grown-up, take me seriously' phase. But this year, she remembered why people loved her so much. Hip clothes. She was a fashionista, even Gwen Stefani asked for her advice on her clothing line. So it was no surprise that Harajuku Lovers was one of her many sponsors this year. 

Her hair was pulled into a frizzy ponytail, her pink highlights sticking out of her brown locks in just the exact expressive way she wanted them to. She had on baggy patched jeans and a very tongue in cheek t-shirt with the words 'LOVE YOU LONG TIME' across the chest. Mac adored that shirt, it had feuled many of their giggle fits.

"How long are we going to be here?" Kaori asked, smiling and waving at a few fans who were lined up across the velvet ropes to see them. 

"Three hours. Screaming kids. My ass is sore already." Mac pouted, then feigned a smile and waved as well. Autograph signings were never fun. It was nice to see the fans, but it was a lot more fun to walk about and greet them as opposed to sitting for hours in an uncomfortable chair.

"Great. I'm so, so excited." Kaori chuckled. The security gaurds stepped back and let the onslaught aproach, and Kaori and Mac signed away, making small talk here and there.

"So..." He said between penstrokes. "What did YOU do last night?"

Kaori shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing. Just sat around, ate ice cream."

"Oh, that's his name now?" He quirked his eyebrow. He wasn't going to mention names due to all the ears around, but she knew exactly what he meant. Best friends... theyre perceptive.

"You... are gross." She giggled. When she looked up she was surprised to see the gorgeous statuesque blonde standing there, holding a little girl's hand. 

"Viggo!" She laughed a bit, reaching over and hitting him with a pen. "Why are you in my autograph line?"

Viggo chuckled and tussled up his blonde hair. He turned to the small girl and lifted her up. "This is Matilda. She's my younger cousin. You are her favorite racer, y'know." He smiled. "She really really wanted to meet you."

Kaori smiled and held a hand over her heart. "Aww... Well hello Matilda. It is very nice to meet you. That's a very pretty dress you are wearing."

"thank you..." She said in a small mousy voice that only a six year old could have. Kaori giggled and shook the little girl's hand. 

"Are you going to be at the race today?" She asked, kneeling down next to the table , lowering herself to the girl. She ecstatically nodded her head with a huge smile. "Well... tell you what. When I win, I'll dedicate it to my special friend Matilda, okay?"

The girl blushed and hid her face in Viggo's neck, and Kaori handed him an autographed photo. "Thank you Kaori. You're a doll." He smiled. "Hey Mac."

"H-h-hello." Mac said, dropping his pen and fumbling to pic it up. 

"Whoa, write much?" He laughed. He sat the girl down again and picked up the pen, handing it to the boy and brushing his finger lightly as he did. "While I'm up here, mind giving me an autograph?"

Mac smiled big and nodded, then quickly scribbled his name down on his picture and handed it off to him quickly. Viggo just smiled and took it, grabbing the small girl's hand again. "Thanks." He shot him his thousand watt smile and turned. "Bye Kaori."

When he was gone, she looked at him and shook her head. Then she laughed. 


End file.
